Las dos para los dos
by KarenGriselBC
Summary: Fred y Hermione George y Luna
1. Confesiones

**Las dos para los dos**

**Capítulo 1. Confesiones****.**

La guerra había terminado por fin ya todos estaban tranquilos. Una cena en casa de los Weasley celebrando con todos sus amigos cercanos.

Ginny había terminado de bailar con Harry y se acercó a su amiga Hermione que se encontraba descansando en un lugar alejado de la fiesta que se llevaba en el jardín.

- Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Nada Ginny, solo estoy muy cansada, mira que una fiesta... es divertido pero la verdad preferiría estar leyendo... -

Por supuesto esto no era del todo cierto, Ginny logró percatarse de a donde se dirigía la mirada más triste que jamás le haya visto a su amiga, Fred estaba hablando con Angelina, comprendió todo en ese momento.

- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho estar aquí -

Había llegado Luna Lovegood, estaba al otro lado de Hermione, había seguido a su amiga pelirroja y escuchado todo.

- ¿Te gustaría, Hermione, ir adentro a buscar algún libro? -

Ahora si Ginny no entendió nada.

- Luna, pero tu ¿por qué? a ti si te gustan las fiestas -

Hermione también quiso saber la razón, si era porque quería hacerle compañía no creía que sería buena idea, ella y Luna no compartían ideas, aunque ambas eran muy inteligentes, eran como la contraparte de la otra sin quererlo y probablemente sin saberlo.

- Bueno, Hermione no eres la única enamorada de uno de los gemelos Weasley -

Dijo con fluidez y seguridad, que sorprendió a ambas chicas, a sus mejores amigas.

- ¿Cómo? También te gusta Fred -

Alarmada Hermione tenía que saber, no podía compartir a Fred, pero la verdad es que no era de ella, él ahora mismo estaba hablando muy animadamente con Angelina, que odio tenía a la situación, no a ella, ella solo era ella, lo que ella nunca podría ser, y claro Luna tampoco. Solo supo suspirar ante estos pensamientos tan pesados.

- No, a mí me gusta George -

Ginny acababa de sonreír, no podía creerlo, sus dos mejores amigas, estaban enamoradas de sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos de su familia. Y eso era genial, podrían ser las tres Weasley, de la misma familia, bueno ya lo eran, pero ahora sería oficialmente.

Hermione se levantó y sonrió a su amiga rubia que miraba al chico que le gustaba, aun lado de Fred, se encontraba George, hablando con Kate, de la misma forma animada, el cuarteto quedaba muy bien, pero eso no las hacía sentir bien, claro esto se le notaba menos a Luna que a Hermione.

- Bien, iremos adentro a ver que podemos leer -

Tomó de la mano a Luna, ambas sabían lo que sentían y no podían quitarse ese dolor permanente pero ahora más fuerte que nunca antes, los veían a los dos pero con otras, animados y como siempre intentando conquistarlas.

Apenas iban a ir cuando una súper feliz Ginny interrumpió

- ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué no les dicen a ambos? Así al menos sabrán si sienten algo por ustedes o no -

Ambas voltearon y la primera en reaccionar ante los disparates de la menor de los Weasley fue Hermione.

- ¿Estás loca? Míralos, ambos están embobados con Angelina y Kate, si quiera se acuerdan de nosotras, no nos ven como potenciales para parejas -

- Lo intentaré si Hermione lo intenta -

Luna saco a ambas de su recién empezada discusión. Ginny estaría diciendo todo el tiempo que debían hacerlo y Hermione que no y las razones que ambas bien conocían. Pero el hecho de estar con alguien que se sentía igual a ella en muchos sentidos, le ayudaba a tener valor.

- Solo les diremos y nos iremos, si quieres -

No lograba ninguna de las dos salir de sus pensamientos, Ginny sorprendida y Hermione pensando.

- Pienso que solo tenemos que sacarlo de nuestro sistema, de nuestro corazón, así la incertidumbre dejara de matarnos y podremos seguir -

Seguía animando a su amiga castaña.

- Hermione, vamos di que si, es tu oportunidad, no lo dirás sola y si pasa algo malo yo entro y hagó una distracción y tú y Luna se van -

La mayor de las tres salió de su ensimamiento, entre alterada y sorprendida aun.

- ¿Algo malo? Claro que pasara algo malo, seremos rechazadas -

- Yo no lo creo. Fred es un poco más cruel y precipitado que George, pero ninguno de los dos es malo, y nos respetan y aprecian, no seremos rechazadas así nada más -

- Exacto Luna, nos aprecian, a ellas las desean, les gustan, las quieren -

- Deja de compararte con ellas Hermione, son diferentes y tú eres mejor que ellas en muchos aspectos, no creo que sean rechazadas -

La hermana de los gemelos se estaba cansando. Hermione sintió la mano de la rubia y la miró muy segura de sí misma.

- Vamos -

Después de asentir con la cabeza y de respirar profundo se decidió a seguir a su amiga, a la persona más loca que alguna vez conoció. Ella creía en cosas irreales, pero más de una vez dio una respuesta sensata hacía su amigo Harry, claro que siempre decía comentarios extraños que nunca lograban entenderse, pero no era mala, y también estaba enamorada.

Ambas se dirigian a donde se encontraban los dos, con un paso decidido por parte de la rubia y la castaña un poco cohibida, como había aceptado hacer eso no lo sabe, pero era cierto lo que su amiga decía, necesitaban sacarlo, dejar la incertidumbre de lado, quizás así podrían avanzar y dejarlos de lado, cuando ellos las rechacen.

Estaban enfrente de ellos. Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuando ellos dejaron de hablar con Angelina y Kate, pero Luna si.

- Fred, George, ¿podríamos hablar con ustedes?

- Seguro -

Dijeron al unísono después de mirarse primero. Kate y Angelina no se fueron y ellos tampoco se apartaron, al parecer no entendieron que era algo privado, pero eso no le importó a Luna, y Hermione no había escuchado. Seguían tomadas de la mano.

- Excelente -

Dijo Luna al ver a Ginny atras de los gemelos con dos escobas, y le señaló a Hermione, ya tenían como salir de ahí, eso tranquilizó a Hermione, solo lo dirían y correrían.

- ¿Y bien? -

Apresuró Fred a las chicas.

- Calma hermano, las cosas buenas siempre demoran -

Intentó darles más seguridad a las chicas, ya que se veían tensas a su particular forma. Hermione más recta que de costumbre y dura como un robot, se podría decir que hasta temblaba un poco. Luna tenía una leve capa de sudor en su rostro y la seguridad que siempre tenía al hablar, al menos George notaba que en esta ocasión la había perdido.

Ambas tomaron un lugar frente a el gemelo correspondiente. Suspiraron, pero fue un suspiro que casi no se notó.

Angelina y Kate desde hacía unos momentos empezaron a hablar entre ellas, así que no les ponían atención, solamente esperaban a que terminaran de hablar con los gemelos para tenerlos de vuelta.

Al mismo tiempo las dos como si lo hubieran planeado, pero muy independientes de cada una, encerradas en su propia burbuja sin escuchar a la otra.

- Fred -

- George -

Los chicos pusieron atención a la chica correspondiente, se percataron de las diferentes reacciones. Hermione había comenzado a respirar un poco más aprisa. Luna sonrió levemente al ver a George y al sentir que esto al fin terminaría.

- Me gustas -

- Me gustas -

Al unísono. Luna no dejaba de mirar a George quien se quedó de hielo con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes. Y Hermione no podía mirar a los ojos a Fred que no tenía ninguna sonrisa solo helado se quedó mirando a una castaña que temblaba, decidió levantar la mirada, y notó el desconcierto en su rostro.

Ambas miraron al gemelo contrario al gusto y notaron la misma inseguridad y vacío dentro de ambos. Eran tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo.

Fuera de ellas, Angelina y Kate se habían quedado calladas, las miraban y miraban a SUS gemelos, tenían mucho tiempo planeando estar con ellos, la guerra había terminado y ahora era su momento, eran mayores de edad y todo, el mundo se les venía abajo. Aunque no había razón para ello. A Fred y George siempre les han gustado Angelina y Kate, tenían que estar tranquilas.

Harry y Ron estaban cerca, solo miraron la escena. La Sra. Weasley miró a sus hijos y a las chicas, estaba preocupada, más por ellas, eran tan de la familia, que no sabía cómo iban a ser afectadas, a ellos no parecían importarles de esa manera.

Hermione empezó a fallar, retrocedió un poco y Luna la miró perdiendo su poca seguridad en el asunto.

Los celos actuaron.

- Jajajaja ¿Escuchaste eso Kate? -

- Si jaja -

Ambas reían, nadie más lo hacía, pero eso fue suficiente para derrumbar a Hermione, Luna lo notó y la tomó de la mano dándole su apoyo.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada, aún estaban en shock, y esto era nuevo Angelina y Kate burlándose de alguien más.

Las burla se hizo más grande por parte de ellas, pero antes de que los gemelos pudieran reaccionar Ginny reaccionó y hechizó a ambas amigas de los gemelos y lanzó las escobas a sus amigas.

Luna la tomó ágilmente y se montó sobre ella y elevó de inmediato.

Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo, solo se montó y se elevó.

Ambas decidieron partir de ahí de la forma más rápida que pudieron. Luna guiaba a su casa a su amiga. Necesitarían algo para tranquilizarse, las dos.


	2. Decisiones

**Las dos para los dos**

**Capítulo 2. Decisiones. **

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia y ambas bajaron de la escoba, apenas tocó suelo y la castaña se preguntó a sí misma cómo había llegado ahí, le aterraba volar, pero lo que acababa de hacer hace unos momentos, le dio tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad que supuso que el hecho de solo querer salir de ahí la impulso a volar mejor que nunca lo había hecho y que probablemente nunca lo hará.

Entro a la casa guiada por su amiga rubia enamorada, destrozada igual que ella por las burlas de las que antes consideraba buenas compañeras, del silencio de su gemelo, correspondiente a cada una, y obviamente la huida que tuvieron que dar. A ninguna le gusto.

Luna por otro lado, también encerrada en sus pensamientos, dirigió a Hermione a la cocina de su casa y le pidió que tomara asiento. Ella siempre parecía despistada, pero era observadora, en el gran comedor había visto antes el tipo de bebidas que Hermione prefería, y cuando tomaba cada cual, era algo que hacía sin intención. Le dio un chocolate caliente y ella se sirvió otro.

Había hecho algo malo tal vez. A ella no la afectaba lo que acababa de ocurrir de la misma forma que a Hermione. Luna sabía que todo sucedía por una razón y que a pesar de sentirse terriblemente mal, ella confiaba en George y eso era todo lo que contaba, por eso aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar sonriendo? Después de lo que paso… -

- Yo confío en George, él no va a fallarme, quizás deberías hacer lo mismo con Fred, claro a él no lo conozco bien –

- ¿Confiar? Luna, ellos acaban de rechazarnos, se burlaron de nuestro sentimientos –

- Eso no es cierto. Angelina y Kate se burlaron de lo que tú y yo expresamos, ellos solamente se quedaron en un shock por los torposolos, les confundieron las ideas –

- No Luna, ellos estaban… siendo educados. Pero tienes razón fueron ellas quienes se burlaron no ellos. No entiendo Luna, como puedes confiar en ellos.

- Es simple, tenían torposolos en la cabeza, hay que esperar a que se vallan para que ellos puedan pensar –

- Pero la burla de Angelina y Kate –

La furia se notaba en Hermione, no soportaba que se burlaran de ella jamás lo soporto, pero siempre tuvo que aguantarlo, era una persona que no se dignaba a rebajarse ante las personas tontas. Vio a su compañera, y recordó que igual que ella, toda su vida había sufrido burlas por sus ideas locas y extrañas, que ella misma le había dicho Lunática en alguna ocasión.

-Las burlas son lo que nosotros queremos. Para mí no son importantes –

Le recordó la rubia a la castaña, quien de pronto entendió que la vida de su amiga no era sencilla en ningún aspecto, a pesar de esa sonrisa soñadora que siempre tenía.

Bebieron su chocolate después de eso y charlaron tranquilamente de otras cosas, siempre intentando que vea la razón de las cosas, pero ahora ya no la criticaba ni un poco. Era tan igual a ella, pero disparada en una dirección diferente.

EN LA FIESTA

-Ginerva Weasley ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a nuestras invitadas? –

Gritó la señora Weasley dirigiéndose hacia su hija después de blandir su barita y liberar a las jóvenes mayores del hechizo de su hija. Llego a su lado y le guiñó un ojo, estaba totalmente de acuerdo en lo que hizo su hija para sacar del apuro a sus amigas, pero no podía permitir que supieran eso.

-Iras a la Madriguera ahora mismo –

La joven al no sentirse regañada dio un último vistazo a las chicas y a sus hermanos que les estaban ayudando, estaba enfada y molesta pero no importó.

Después de haberse ido la Sra. Weasley pidió a Harry y Ron que llevaran un poco de comida a Ginny y que le dieran su compañía así no se sentiría sola.

Fred y George se sentaron en una mesa junto a Angelina y Kate después de disculparse, estaban comiendo, pero desde que se fueron las dos chicas que habían declarado sus sentimientos, ellos no habían dejado de pensar en ellas, y estar medio ausentes toda la plática con sus invitadas. Los celos, la curiosidad tuvieron que aparecer. Hubo un pequeño silenció que rompió Angelina.

-Tonterías, pensar que ustedes pudieran estar enamoradas de una sabelotodo y de la lunática de la escuela –

-Obviamente no era tan sabelotodo, y la otra si era una lunática… -

-¡Calléense ya! –

No hubo palabras para expresar el desconcierto que en el rostro de las chicas se marcaba, Fred se había alterado un poco y no estaban seguras porque.

-Hermano, tranquilo… Pero él tiene razón, nos molesta que se dirijan así a dos personas que son tan importantes para el mundo mágico y aún más importantes para nosotros –

-¿Por qué les importarían ellas?

Angelina comenzaba a desesperarse, igual que Fred, ella era la más impulsiva entre ella y Kate.

-Son nuestras amigas… -

- Son parte de nuestra familia –

-Entendemos que ustedes las aprecien, pero por favor, no nos digan que no se les hace hasta cierto punto ridículo pensar que ellas podrían estar con ustedes –

-No-

-No-

Las dos jóvenes sin entender nada simplemente se levantaron y se fueron, no tenían cabeza para entender todo esto.

Los gemelos se quedaron sentados e inflexibles ante las miradas de sus compañeras que se marchaban, apenas desaparecieron fuera de la barrera y suspiraron pensando que podían descansar, grave error.

-Fred, George, vi lo que pasó y como su madre, les prohíbo que lastime a Hermione o Luna, son miembros muy importantes de esta familia y no quiero pleitos en esta familia –

Miro a sus hijos de forma inquisitiva, mientras ellos siquiera se lo esperaban, solo se quedaron atónitos viendo a su madre, ya antes habían lidiado con ese tipo de cosas, chicas de años menores que estaban enamoradas de ellos, o de su mismo grado, era sencillo tratar con ellas, abusar un poco incluso, pero no con algo similar.

Su madre tenía razón, eran parte de la familia, eran sus amigas, dos personas importantes, no querían jugar con ellas y no querían lastimarlas.

La Sra. Weasley los dejó pensando en que además de lo que ya tenían en la cabeza, que si por alguna razón se les ocurría jugar con estas dos chicas, en específico habría serias consecuencias.

Terminaron de comer y ya para el final después de ayudar a su madre y padre a recoger todo lo que había dejado la fiesta subieron a su habitación de costumbre.

Estaban ambos muy callados, tomaron algo cómodo para dormir y se recostaron.

-La verdad nunca me había fijado en Hermione de esa manera-  
-Ni yo en Luna, siempre dije que era linda, pero no la veía como una pareja-  
-¿Crees que estuvieran jugándonos una broma?-

-Hermione no juega con esas cosas, y a Luna, bueno nunca antes la vi con nadie, incluso a Neville le dijo que agradecía sus sentimientos pero que le gustaba alguien más-

-¿Hermione no estaban con Ron?-

-No, después de lo de Lavander, ella quedó destrozada, no quiso acercarse más a Ron de esa forma, me lo dijo en alguna ocasión-

-Entonces tenemos vía libre con Hermione y Luna-

-Sí, pero no podemos aprovecharnos de ninguna manera, son nuestras amigas, y ya oíste a mamá-

-Por ahora nos olvidaremos de nuestro plan inicial, no les diremos nada a Angelina ni Katen para formalizar nuestra relación con ellas-

-Claro que no, no me agrado como se pusieron contra Hermione y Luna-

-Además creo que es tiempo de deshacernos de las fantasías de niños y empezar a ver bien las cosas. No son mala idea las amigas de Ginny-

-¿Ginny?-

-Sí. Hermione y Luna, despierta hermanito-

-No, no, no entiendes. Si ellas hicieron eso Ginny tiene que saber algo-

-¡Cierto! Hay que interrogarla mañana-

-Espera, aun no entiendo que quieres hacer-

-Bueno, ya te dije no son mala idea, salgamos a ver si podemos tener algo con ellas-

-No es como si pudiéramos elegir esas cosas-

-Pero darles una oportunidad no estará mal, si ellas están de acuerdo, y para eso interrogaremos a Ginny mañana-

-Me agrada como piensas-

Se quedaron platicando otro rato analizando la estrategia que usarían con su pequeña hermana al día siguiente para adquirir la información deseada.


	3. Cita

Capítulo 3. La cita.

Al día siguiente Hermione se encontraba en la casa de Luna, se había despertado en la cama aun lado de la rubia. Le dolía la cabeza, se la había pasado llorando una parte de la noche y el resto durmió. La chica rubia con la cual había compartido una experiencia horriblemente dolorosa el día anterior se encontraba dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios, muy tranquila. Decidió que era tiempo de levantarse y empezar ese nuevo día, de una nueva manera, sin permiso entro a la ducha de su amiga con su pequeño bolso de cuentas en mano.

Luna despertó minutos mas tarde, escuchó la regadera y se quedó mirando el techo de su cuarto, aun estaba ahí el retrato de sus amigos, que ella misma había pintado; Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Ron, rodeados por la cadena en letras doradas que decía "amigo". Jamás iba a arrepentirse de aquella afirmación, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, ella era verdaderamente feliz ahora.

Hermione salió de la regadera, tomó su tiempo para secarse y vestirse con la ropa que llevaba en su bolso, había pensado muchas cosas mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo. La primera de todas es que era hora de olvidar ese tonto enamoramiento que tenía por el mayor de los gemelos, ya había expresado lo que sentía y él tuvo su oportunidad, no la tomó y eso es todo, hay que avanzar en la vida, tarde o temprano lo olvidaría y tarde o temprano se enamoraría de alguien más que si le respondiera. No lo odiaba, ni pensaba no volver a verlo, muy al contrario, ahora podría verlo y estar con él sin nerviosismo, ya no oculta nada. Regreso a la habitación y encontró a su amiga muy sonriente viendo el techo.

- Luna, espero no te moleste, me tomé un baño.

- No pasa nada. Hablé con papá anoche y dijo que no había ningún problema si te quedabas aquí, después de todo, es muy probable que no quieras regresar a la Madriguera.

- ¡Oh! Gracias Luna, eres una gran amiga. Te tomaré la palabra, y buscaré un pequeño departamento en lo que me quedo aquí. No será mucho lo prometo.

- No te preocupes.

Luna entró al baño, dejando a una Hermione pensativa aún. Pero ya no era en el gemelo Weasley, era sobre Luna, su amiga, estaba siendo muy buena con ella, aunque Luna siempre ha sido buena, claro que era extraña, y su padre y ella creían en cosas que Hermione no podía soportar mucho, pero haría el esfuerzo, para olvidarse de Fred tenía que separarse de él aun que sea un poco. Y eso haría. Ya le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el ministerio, en el cual comenzaba dentro de pocas semanas, por ahora solo le faltaba donde vivir, y estaría con su amiga. Que curiosamente no se veía con los ojos rojos o inchados, parecía tranquila y que había dormido muy bien.

La rubia no tenía mucho en que pensar sobre la situación de ayer. Ella estaba segura que George haría lo correcto, ya que para ella él aun no actuaba y estaba en shock gracias a los torposolos que no lo dejaban pensar bien. Pero estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga, que había llorado parte de la noche y que había sido más afectada que ella. Hermione era muy cuadrada y muy insegura, todo lo contrario a ella, pero eso no le quitaba lo inteligente y trabajadora que era igual que ella, lo que lo hacía una persona agradable.

Después que Luna salió ambas se dirigieron ha hacer el desayuno, como sorpresa para el padre de Luna, para darle las gracias por dejar que Hermione se quedara con ella un tiempo.

En la madriguera.

Los gemelos tenían listo el plan de ataque, estaban antes todos, exceptuando su madre, en el comedor, donde les esperaba un agradable y delicioso desayuno, y después cuando sus padres salieran, podrían torturar a su hermana, Harry tampoco interferiría porque él igual que Ron fueron llamados para las próximas pruebas de aurores. Los demás hermanos no vivían ahí y decidieron ir a sus casas en lugar de quedarse como ellos después de la fiesta.

Habían bajado todos a desayunar, había sido animado, como siempre gracias a las bromas de los gemelos, no paraban de burlarse de Ron e incluso de Harry o ellos mismos. La comida no tardó en terminarse pues cada quien tenía prisa por hacer sus vueltas, pronto se fueron sus padres seguidos de su hermano menor y el mejor amigo de este.

-Bueno iré a mi cuarto, haré un poco de tarea –

Ya lo temía, desde que dijeron que el día de hoy los gemelos abrirían Sortilegios Weasley tarde, supo que sería interrogada por sus amigas, pero es que acaso sus hermanos no vieron el dolor que ella si vio en Hermione, o el nerviosismo de Luna, no importaba que ellos no lo notaran, ella si lo notó y no les diría nada.

-Ginny, Ginny, ¿No creerás que te escaparas así de fácil verdad? –

-Claro que no, nuestra pequeña hermana, estoy seguro que sabe que esto no le será sencillo-

En ese momento se levantó y corrió hacía las escaleras, tenía que llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse dentro, pero no pudo lograrlo, para cuando llego a la escalera se topo con uno de sus hermanos, eran más grandes, más fuertes, y obviamente más veloces, ahí ellos agradecieron a los entrenamientos de Oliver.

-Hermanita, hermanita, por favor, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas…-

-No les diré nada, a ninguno, los dos hicieron muy mal al burlarse de MIS amigas-

-¡Oye! Nosotros no nos burlamos, fueron Angelina y Kate-

-Claro pero no hicieron nada al respecto, ni dijeron nada, Hermione y Luna tuvieron que irse para evitar la vergüenza y el dolor de verlos-

-Eso no es justo Ginny, ellas no nos dieron oportunidad de reaccionar, apenas y razonamos eso cuando ellas ya se habían ido-

-Además, Angelina y Kate se fueron temprano, y solas, porque nosotros nos molestamos cuando ellas quisieron volver a burlarse-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro que si. Hermione y Luna son personas muy importantes para el mundo mágico y aún más importantes para nosotros. Son de la familia-

-Cierto, lo son. Pero solamente eso. Así que no sé que quieren-

-Pues es muy simple, nosotros queremos…-

-…saber ¿En dónde están?-

-¿Y para que quieren saber eso?-

-Obviamente para buscarlas y hablar con ellas-

-No.-

-¿No?-

-¿No?-

-Exacto. No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Mamá me dijo que les prohibió jugar con ellas y yo no quiero que jueguen con mis amigas tampoco, ya lo dijeron ustedes, son de la familia-

-¡No jugaremos con ellas!-

-¿No? Entonces me dirán que les gusta y quieren salir con ellas-

-Algo así-

-¿Algo así?-

-Pues verás, hasta ayer en la noche nosotros no nos fijamos en Hermione y Luna como pareja…-

-…La verdad siempre pensamos en ellas como parejas de Ron y Neville…-

-…Pero ahora que sabemos los sentimientos que ellas tienen asía nosotros…-

-…No podemos evitar pensar en que ellas ya no estarán con ellos, pronto al menos…-

-...Y que quieren estar con nosotros y que nosotros estamos dispuestos a experimentar…-

-¿Experimentar?-

-…Mala palabra, estamos dispuestos a intentar las cosas con ellas, nos agradan, son bonitas, y ahora que tenemos algunas cosas claras…-

-…como que no están con nadie, pensamos que es lo correcto.-

-¿Sin juegos?-

-Exacto, solo intentarlo, explicarles todo a las dos-

-Por favor hermanita, realmente nos gustaría conocerlas de esa manera-

-Además seguro te gustaría que ellas fueran Weasley oficialmente-

-Esta bien… Están en casa de Luna. Nos reuniremos hoy en el callejón Diagon como a las 3, así que vayan para que tenga algo bueno que escuchar con ellas-

Los dos hermanos se acercaron y abrazaron a su hermana y le dieron un beso en cada una de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo.

-Eres la mejor Ginny-

-Gracias-

Y ambos salieron de la madriguera.

Luna y Hermione se encontraban recostadas a la sombra de su casa en el pasto, ambas leían un libro cada una, claro que cada uno era tan diferente del otro, el de la rubia trataba de criaturas fantásticas que obviamente no había prueba alguna de la existencia de estas y el de la castaña era sobre hechizos aprobados por el ministerio de magia.

Luna quito el libro de su rostro y visualizó en el cielo dos figuras, dos hombres pelirrojos montando escobas, que descendían asía ellas.

-Hermione, mira-

La castaña miró asía donde su amiga le señalaba, era muy cómodo leer con ella, no había interrupciones, aunque que leyera de cosas fantásticas le molestaba un poco la respetaba más que antes.

-¿Esos son…-

-Si. Fred y George-

Los jóvenes pelirrojos bajaron de sus escobas, enfrente de ellas.

-Hola chicas-

-Hola chicas-

-Eh… Hola…-

-Hola-

Claramente Hermione estaba más nerviosa que Luna, quien era excesivamente segura de si misma, tantos años soportando todo tipo de burlas le habían echo algo inmune a situaciones que para otros serían de presión.

-Chicas, nos disculpamos por lo de ayer…-

-…Nos molestamos con Angelina y Kate por burlarse de ustedes…-

Luna sonrió ante esto, ella sabía que su gemelo no le fallaría y ya sabía igual que Hermione cual era el gemelo del que estaba enamorada, ellos habían tomado el lugar correspondiente al contrario, George enfrente de Hermione y Fred enfrente de Luna, era algo gracioso para Luna, pero para Hermione no tenía mucho sentido.

-Gracias, sabía que ustedes no se burlarían de nosotras-

-No me esperé eso de Angelina y Kate-

-Seguramente fueron celos…-

-…No se lo tomen tan apecho.-

-Si-

-Si-

-Bueno ahora sabemos que nuestros sentimientos no son causa para que ustedes se burlen, lo cual nos alegra a Luna y a mí, agradecemos eso-

Hermione volvió su vista al libro, los años de burla para ella fueron más sencillos cuando se escondía entre libros y dejaba de estar en la misma realidad que los demás, así que ahora que no era una burla, pero algo doloroso solo quería esconderse.

-Supongo que vienen a dar la respuesta que los torposolos no les dejaron dar ayer-

-¿torpo…que?-

-Son unos…-

-No importa Luna. Ellos no tienen una respuesta, nosotras no les interesamos-

Los gemelos vieron el enfado de Hermione y el dolor en sus ojos, mientras que Luna tomaba la mano de su amiga para que supiera que ella también sentía ese dolor, pero más que todo para que ella pudiera sentir un poco de esa esperanza que la inundaba.

-En eso te equivocas Hermione ¿Verdad hermano?-

-Así es-

Ambas chicas voltearon a verlos, la castaña con gran sorpresa en su rostro y la rubia con autosatisfacción.

-Hermione-

-Luna-

-Nosotros queremos proponerles que salgamos unas cuantas veces…-

-…De esta manera sabremos si podemos estar como parejas y si se puede bien…-

-…Y si no, pues lo dejamos pacíficamente…-

-…¿Qué les parece?-

-¿Ustedes quieren salir con nosotras?-

-Si-

-Si-

-¿Por qué? ¿Digo porque ahora?-

-Nosotros nunca las vimos como una pareja porque pensamos que estaban enamorados de otras personas…-

-…Ron y Neville…-

-…Uno es nuestro amigo y el otro nuestro hermano…-

-…Esto por honor nos impide fijarnos en ustedes, así que nunca lo hicimos, las descartamos automáticamente…-

-…Pero al saber sus sentimientos, y que nos equivocamos, estamos dispuestos a intentar algo con ustedes…-

-…Verán nos agradan, son bonitas y nos llevamos bien, además de que son excelentes mujeres…-

-…Queremos intentar las cosas, pero solo si están de acuerdo en terminar las relaciones si no nos llevamos bien sin problemas.

-Yo creo que es lo más apropiado-

Luna tenía una sonrisa cuando dijo esas palabras, se levantó y miró directamente a George.

-¿Será una cita doble o no?-

Ambos gemelos estaban sorprendidos al menos una los identificaba. Pero tenían que ser las dos para que no hubiera error. George habló.

-Hermione, ¿tu que dices?-

Hermione levantó su rostro y miró a Fred que estaba enfrente de Luna, mirándola igual que su hermano y Luna, se levantó.

-De acuerdo George-

Pasó la prueba, respondió a quien le preguntó.

-¡Excelente!-

-Doble mmmm bueno... pues la verdad sería separados y luego doble-

-¿Dos citas?-

-Mas o menos…-

-…Nos veremos el día de mañana aquí, a las 10 de la mañana…-

-…Después nos separaremos y nos volveremos a juntar a las 5 de la tarde…-

-…Así podremos estar juntos y asolas y juntos todos…-

-…Si nos le importa, claro.-

-Me parece buena idea-

-Claro-

-Bien, vendremos…-

-…Mañana por ustedes.-

Los chicos tomaron sus escobas de nuevo y se alejaron de ahí, dejando a las chicas en silencio mirando como se alejaban.

-Te dije que había que confiar en ellos-

-Tenias razón Luna-


	4. Fremione

Fremione

Faltaba poco para las 10 de la mañana, ambas estaban preparando el desayuno, el padre de Luna había salido, le comentaron sobre un avistamiento sobre algún otro ser mitológico que Hermione desconocía, y la verdad poco le interesaba.

-Es un buen plan juntarnos a las 5 de la tarde, así haremos algo todos juntos, después de todo, ellos son tan unidos, por eso les han de atraer Angelina y Kate-

-No entiendo, porque lo dices Luna-

-Pues, porque Angelina y Kate son amigas, y suelen acercarse a ellos juntas, es como un plan de ataque, como nosotras, nos acercamos las dos-

-No creo que Angelina y Kate sean de ese tipo de chicas-

-Tampoco creíamos que serían del tipo de chicas que se burlarían de nosotras, bueno de mi si-

-Tienes razón-

La puerta sonó y Luna fue quien se acercó a abrir. Recibió a dos guapísimos gemelos que la miraron con una sonrisa.

-Hola Luna-

-Hola Luna-

-Hola, pasen por favor, Hermione y yo preparamos el desayuno, espero que no les moleste-

-¡Comida…-

-…excelente!-

Entraron a la cocina, siguiendo a la hermosa rubia.

-Hola Hermione-

-Hola Hermione-

-Fred, George, hola-

Dirigió una mirada al chico correspondiente, ambos sonrieron, la rubia se puso aun lado de George, estaba bastante relajada a diferencia de Hermione, aun se notaba tensa.

-Tranquila Hermione, no vamos a morderte…-

-…amenos que me lo pidas-

El último de los gemelos le guiñó un ojo, era más que obvio desde el principio que él era Fred, pero ahora no cabía duda alguna.

Desayunaron tranquilamente entre bromas y comentarios de Luna, Hermione rio bastante pero no se atrevía a decir mucho.

Hermione no podía creer estar sentada aun lado de Fred, apunto de tener una cita con él, estar a solas ser su pareja un día, es todo lo que había pedido por mucho tiempo, no sabría que harían o de que hablarían, a decir verdad no se le ocurría nada de que hablar, lo cual era extraño, siempre había tenido algo que decir respeto a algo.

Mientras Hermione pensaba, se había quedado callada y ausente de la conversación, incluso había terminado de comer y no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Y bien preciosa, ¿vas a terminar de comer o no?-

-¿eh?-

Miro su plato y recordó que estaba pasando lo que deseaba y se lo estaba perdiendo por pensar tanto, miró a donde estaban Luna y George, pero no había nadie, se encontraba sola con Fred, y ahora si con sus sentimientos expuestos, el nervio reavivó con más fuerza, se tiñeron de rojo sus mejillas.

-este… yo… si…-

Fred solamente pudo sonreír, le encantaba Hermione, siempre ha sido así, era extraña y sabía muchas cosas, claro antes no había una posibilidad para él, nunca se enamoró ni se fijo en ella, pero definitivamente era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, era una digna Weasley, en ese momento que la vio sonrojada deseó que ella le gustase, pero eso aun no era así.

La miraba comer nerviosa, era divertido, pero en cuanto salieran de ahí se encargaría de quitarle esos nervios que le impedían ser la sabelotodo insufrible y poco callada que ella es.

No hablaron hasta que terminó Hermione de comer y de poner los trastos en el fregadero, lanzar un hechizo y dejarlos limpios.

-Bien, señorita Granger es hora de irnos-

Le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba su brazo. Hermione solamente asintió y tomó su brazo. Desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un hermoso lago, el clima era de lo más agradable, hacía calor, pero no exagerado, incluso había una brisa refrescante.

-Que hermoso-

-Sabía que te gustaría-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno te vi leer uno de esos libros muggles, varias veces, tenía una portada algo así como este lugar-

-Pues es bellísimo, gracias-

-De nada-

Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro había logrado sorprender a Hermione, y la había echo hablar olvidando su nerviosismo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Claro que no duró mucho, se sonrojó de nuevo al sentir la mano de Fred tomando la suya.

-Ahí-

Señaló un árbol del cual colgaba un columpio, era hermoso aquel lugar, hojas por todos lados, el lago haciendo su ruido relajante, el sol tocando su piel, el aire con ese aroma tan peculiar, era como estar en uno de sus libros.

Llegaron pronto al árbol y Hermione se sentó y empezó a columpiarse con ayuda de Fred.

-Bien, yo sé de ti, que te gusta leer y saber de todo y no solo un poco, que ayudaste al niño que vivió y otras cosas que no tienen mucha importancia-

-¿Qué no tiene importancia ayudar al niño que vivió?-

Desde el principió su tono de voz era a juego, a lo cual la castaña respondió con una sonrisa, sabía que él jugaba.

-Claro, esas cosas cualquiera las hace, mejor dime algo que no sepa de ti-

-Mmm… Me encanta el chocolate-

-¡Vamos! Algo que en verdad sea importante, algo de tu infancia-

No dejaba de empujar suavemente a Hermione.

-Pues, no fue tan agradable. Siempre se burlaron de mí por ser extraña, ¿recuerdas mis dientes?, también se burlaban por eso, entre otras cosas, así que en cuanto supe leer no solté los libros y tenía que destacar en algo, lo hacía en la escuela-

-Entonces una infancia dolorosa ¿Y tus padres como eran?-

-Las mejores personas del mundo, siempre me trataron bien, intentando comprenderme y ayudarme en todo momento, aun cuando entre al colegio, o cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner realmente mal, me dolió mucho el hechizo que tuve que hacerles-

La mirada de la chica se había ensombrecido.

-Lo lamento…-

Nunca sabía que decir en estos casos, y no se le ocurría una buena broma, siguió columpiándola.

-Fue una buena decisión, están totalmente a salvo-

Sonrió la castaña.

-Y el mundo mágico esta reconstruyéndose después de la guerra… y yo-

Con un tono más bajo, pero aun audible y el sonrojo más fuerte que nunca antes dijo.

-Y yo… estoy con el chico que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo-

Fred volvió a sonreír, era vanidoso, el deporte le ayudaba a tener un cuerpo atlético, y su gran seguridad provocaba que gustara a las chicas, y que ellas se lo dijeran le daba mucha alegría lo disfrutaba.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Pues creo que en segundo… cuando lo del basilisco-

-Estuviste petrificada la mayor parte de ese año-

-Si, pero antes ya me había fijado que eras guapo, y diferente a tu hermano, en cuanto supe que perdí un año, sentí un vacío enorme, más por que tal vez no despertaría, confiaba que si, pero tal vez no, y tu nunca te enteraste de nada. Luego vinieron más cosas y me resigné a no decirte, estás tan enamorado de Angelina…-

-¿Qué? No… Bueno ella me gusta pero enamorado no-

Hermione sonrió, realmente tenía una oportunidad.

-Bueno… Y pues Luna dijo en la fiesta que le gustaba George y después ambas fuimos y sabes el resto-

-¿Cómo nos distingues?-

-Sencillo, son muy diferentes. Tú eres más atrevido y rebelde, incluso más malo que él, se mueven diferente.-

Se quedó un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada, tenían una larga mañana por delante, sacó su barita y la apuntó debajo de un árbol frondoso, aparecieron una manta y un cesto con comida.

-Me encantan los días de campo-

Hermione estaba tan contenta, no se imaginaba que el gemelo atinara tan bien sus gustos y que se los cumpliera, y todo por verla leer un libro.

-Lo sé-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Leí ese libro para saber porque lo leías tanto, me dio curiosidad-

¿Esperanza? Se había evaporado, efectivamente el gemelo se fijaba en ella, ese libro estaba con ella, en el cuarto de Luna, como más pudo haberlo leído si no en el tiempo que la vio leerlo en la Madriguera. Sonrió demasiado ante su conclusión.

-¿Y que te pareció?-

-Esta aburrido-

-No te gustan los días de campo-

-Los días de campo no son aburridos, solo la historia del libro, demasiado amor por todos lados y esas cosas cursos-

-¿No te gustan las cosas cursis?-

-Me gustan el efecto que provoca en las chicas-

Fred siempre era muy sincero y expresivo, nunca tuvo el tacto para dirigirse a Hermione como con otra chica.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué efecto produce este escenario cursi en mi?-

-Pues eso lo veremos más tarde-

Volteo y le sonrió.

Se sentaron los dos a comer por ahí de medio día, estuvieron platicando de una manera tan libre el uno con el otro, sin esforzarse en ocultar nada y Fred estaba siendo serio con Hermione para poder entenderla un poco más, de vez en cuando una broma pero nada pesado, quería su confianza quería conocerla.

Hermione se recostó un momento y se quedó dormida por minutos. Fred se le quedó viendo, estaba recostado aun lado de ella, mirándola tan tranquila, tan feliz, respirando plácidamente, se pregunto que estaría soñando, vio que sus ojos estaban cuidadosamente delineados con un color café y su boca estaba de color rosa claro, la castaña se había molestado en maquillarse y peinar un poco su cabello, aunque a él no le molestaba que estuviera revuelto por todos lados.

-Me quede dormida. Perdón. No era mi intención-

-Tranquila, no me molesta, te vez linda durmiendo-

Nuevamente el sonrojo vino a sus mejillas, lo miró a sus hermosos ojos que resaltaban más por su color de cabello.

-Me gustas Fred-

Sonrió el chico nuevamente no iba a mentirle, pero tampoco iba a negarse a algo que en los últimos minutos se le había antojado y que Hermione estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Se acercó al ver la inmovilidad de la chica y le dio un beso en sus labios, solamente los rosó un momento y luego la miró con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

Empezaron a levantar todo después de eso, a ambos se les había olvidado usar las baritas, así que demoraron un poco.

Fred miró a Hermione tenía una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-¿Tienes calor?-

-Un poco, no es nada-

Sin previó aviso la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué haces?-

Vio sus intenciones.

-No Fred, suéltame, por favor-

Empezó a moverse mucho.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada-

-Fred, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me tomó poner mi cabello como está ahora?-

-Me gusta como lo traes normalmente-

-Fred ¡N…-

Siquiera terminó de hablar cuando la había aventado al agua.

-¡TU!-

-¿Yo?-

Fred le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó y la jaló y comenzó una guerra de agua en el lago, hasta que se cansaron.

-Fue divertido-

-Si, así que agradéceme que te aventará al lago-

Le lanzó agua arrastrando la mano.

-Oye… eso no es agradecer-

Hermione salió del agua con el cabello empapado, pero lo que el joven pelirrojo vio fue como el vestido sencillo de color blanco se pegaba totalmente al cuerpo de la castaña, dejando ver sus formas femeninas.

Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojo. Se veía hermosa, así que sin desaprovechar el momento, salió y alcanzó a la joven castaña, la tomó de la cintura con una mano, con la otra de su rostro y la besó. Un beso profundo.

La chica respondió el beso sintiendo como el cuerpo mojado también de su compañero se juntaba al de ella.


	5. Guna

GUNA

Faltaba poco para las 10 de la mañana, ambas estaban preparando el desayuno, el padre de Luna había salido, le comentaron sobre un avistamiento sobre algún otro ser mitológico que Hermione desconocía, y la verdad poco le interesaba.

-Es un buen plan juntarnos a las 5 de la tarde, así haremos algo todos juntos, después de todo, ellos son tan unidos, por eso les han de atraer Angelina y Kate-

-No entiendo, porque lo dices Luna-

-Pues, porque Angelina y Kate son amigas, y suelen acercarse a ellos juntas, es como un plan de ataque, como nosotras, nos acercamos las dos-

-No creo que Angelina y Kate sean de ese tipo de chicas-

-Tampoco creíamos que serían del tipo de chicas que se burlarían de nosotras, bueno de mi si-

-Tienes razón-

La puerta sonó y Luna fue quien se acercó a abrir. Recibió a dos guapísimos gemelos que la miraron con una sonrisa.

-Hola Luna-

-Hola Luna-

-Hola, pasen por favor, Hermione y yo preparamos el desayuno, espero que no les moleste-

-¡Comida…-

-…excelente!-

Entraron a la cocina, siguiendo a la hermosa rubia.

-Hola Hermione-

-Hola Hermione-

-Fred, George, hola-

Dirigió una mirada al chico correspondiente, ambos sonrieron, la rubia se puso aun lado de George, estaba bastante relajada a diferencia de Hermione, aun se notaba tensa.

-Tranquila Hermione, no vamos a morderte…-

-…amenos que me lo pidas-

El último de los gemelos le guiñó un ojo, era más que obvio desde el principio que él era Fred, pero ahora no cabía duda alguna.

Desayunaron tranquilamente entre bromas y comentarios de Luna, Hermione rio bastante pero no se atrevía a decir mucho.

-Luna, ¿estás lista? te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará-

La rubia sonrió y asintió, no estaba nerviosa, ya había estado a solas con George antes, por poco tiempo, pero asolas y ahora irían a un lugar al que a ella le encantaría, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que cosa cree George que le encantaría.

Ambos se levantaron y vieron a una Hermione tan metida en sus pensamientos que solamente se despidieron de Fred.

- Nos vemos hermano -

-Que tengan suerte-

Dijo Luna con una sonrisa y con la intención de que Hermione la escuchará, pero esto no sucedió, así que con algo de preocupación se fue detrás de George.

En el patio se encontraban dos escobas, el pelirrojo se acercó a ellas y le ofreció una a Luna.

- Toma, llegaremos volando, será divertido -

- Está bien -

La sonrisa de Luna, toda su seguridad que tenía era algo que a George le llamaba mucho la atención, siempre había sido así, por eso le agradaba.

La rubia montó la escoba de lado, una posición poco usual para montar una escoba, pero según ella muy cómoda. George se elevó primero seguido por su compañera, para después ir un poco adelante para guiarla.

A Luna le encantaba volar, era agradable como se sentía el viento en sus cabellos, en su rostro, le encantaba como el viento se filtraba entre su ropa tocando su piel, tenía una sonrisa tan suficiente en su rostro, sabía volar bien.

George llamó la atención de su compañera y le indicó que descenderían, está le siguió hasta que ambos se infiltraron a un pequeño campo rodeado de árboles, había muchas flores de muchos colores, la chica bajó de su escoba y miró alrededor, estaba maravillada por tantas flores, el pelirrojo tomó las escobas y las recargó en un árbol.

- Vamos, caminaremos -

La tomó de la mano y la dirigió.

- Este lugar si me encanta -

- Si, por eso bajamos aquí, pero lo que te gustará más, esta en una cueva cerca de aquí. Le pregunté a Hagrid, si había escuchado alguna cosa sobre el tipo de criaturas que a ti te gusta ver... Y bueno no me pudo decir mucho, pero me comentó que había escuchado rumores extraños sobre esta cueva, así que tu y yo somos los encomendados a esta misión de reconocimiento -

- ¿Entonces vamos a hacer el trabajo de Hagrid? -

- Podría decirse así, pero estuve investigando un poco con unos clientes del lugar y aseguran que aquí cerca vieron un Snockack, y por eso le pedí a Hagrid que nos dejara venir en lugar de él -

Le brillaron los ojos a la joven, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de ver un Snockack, y George Weasley la estaba llevando a él, ¿qué podía ser más perfecto que eso?, nada eso es obvio, estaba más feliz que nunca.

George al ver la sonrisa de la joven, supo que había acertado, no había otro lugar que fuera mejor para llevar a la rubia.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron la cueva y ambos sacaron las baritas.

- Luna, hay que tener cuidado -

- Si, los Snockack son peligrosos George -

- No solo por eso, es una cueva en la que ninguno de los dos hemos estado antes, así que yo iré primero -

- Esta bien, pero tampoco me gustaría que te pasara algo en nuestra primera cita -

Ambos sonrieron a la mención de esas palabras.

- Imagínate como me sentiría yo si tu salieras herida... No, ni pensarlo -

Avanzaron, en la cueva oscura y fría. Al principio el primero en tropezar en la oscuridad fue George.

- Debemos tener más cuidado George... ¡Lumus! -

Esta vez estaba dirigiendo Luna con la barita en alto, iban muy callados, no querían asustar al Snockack. Cada vez se iban adentrando más y más a la cueva, de pronto se escucharon unos gruñidos a sus espaldas, ambos se asustaron y se pusieron en guardia.

- Luna, no te alejes de... -

No terminó de decir la oración cuando el grito de Luna callendo por un pozo que no habían visto lo interrumpió. Se lazó por ella de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo.

- ¡LUNA! -

Era como una resbaladilla por donde caía Luna gritando, más divertida que asustada, y detrás de ella George preocupado por su seguridad. Logró llegar a ella la abrazó y ya estaban por llegar al final, se acomodó y recibió él todo el impacto.

La chica se levantó de inmediato y miró al pelirrojo, después de asegurarse que estaba bien, miró a su alrededor.

- Creo que será difícil salir de aquí -

- Hagrid vendrá a buscarnos si no me he reportado con él en unas cuantas horas -

- Además que Hermione y Fred se preocuparan también -

- Si eso también -

De nuevo el gemelo tomó la mano de la rubia lo cual la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Porqué sonríes? -

- ¿No debería? -

- No, estamos perdidos en una cueva, no sabemos a donde vamos y que hay aqui -

- Pero estoy contigo y me has tomado de la mano -

- Pero no de forma romántica -

- No importa, me gusta como se siente de todos modos -

- Eres extraña -

- Si... -

- No lo dije de mal modo, todo lo contrario, me gusta, me quitas tención -

- ¡Excelente! -

Un gruñido fuertísimo se escuchó, el eco no ayudaba en nada, y de pronto una sombra enorme de una bestia se reflejó en la pared, sin pensarlo, George puso a Luna detrás de él de inmediato, no tuvo que pensarlo y Luna apuntó su barita hacía la sombra que se hizo aun más grande y lo peor es que apareció otra cabeza.

Y entonces la sombra se acercó más y más, ambos retrocedieron y Luna estaba pegada a la pared y entonces una bola peluda negra con ojos amarillos, con seis ojos amarillos, tres cabezas, cuatro patas y tres lenguas apareció ladrando y gruñendo.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! -

George fue empujado después del grito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Luna corrió hacía el pequeño cachorro y se hincó enfrente de él, no dejaba de ladrar y gruñir.

- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño -

Y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que pudo acariciarlo mientras que George se levantaba y la miraba.

- Luna... eso es un... -

- ¡Un perrito! -

- No... bueno si, bueno son como tres en uno -

- Me lo quedaré -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si, mmm como le pondremos -

- ¿Le pondrás nombre? -

- ¡Si! a cada uno -

George no comprendía nada, pero al verla tan feliz y emocionada decidió rendirse.

- De acuerdo, pero salgamos de aquí -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Somos magos... ¡accio escobas! -

No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaban saliendo de la cueva, y dirigiéndose a su doble cita con un perrito de tres cabezas.


	6. Los cuatro

Luna y George estaban a las afueras de la casa de la rubia, quien jugaba con su nuevo perrito mientras el pelirojo la miraba atento y feliz.

La cita para nada había resultado como ellos hubieran querido, el sintió que le faltó hablar más con ella y solo se quedó una idea extraña, bueno más extraña de lo que quería, pero no todo estaba perdido, ambos se habían divertido.

- ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlos? -

- ¿Eh?... Bueno son tres... Harry, Ron y Hermione -

- Jaja, aunque sería buena idea, no creo que les guste -

CRACK... Hagrid había aparecido enfrente de ellos.

- Hola chicos -

- Hola Hagrid -

- Hola Hagrid, ya revisamos la cueva, no había nada, de echo bueno, estaba él -

- Si, y me lo quedaré -

- Luna, es una locura, son criaturas peligrosas -

- Eso le dije yo -

- Estoy segura de que me ayudarás si lo necesito -

- Bueno de eso no hay duda, pero aun así, ¿tu padre te dejará tenerlo? -

- Eh... No sé, pero si no te diré -

- Esta bien, me iré ya, tengo asuntos de Hogwarts que necesito atender, ya saben... -

- Esta bien, nos veremos -

- Adiós Hagrid -

Crack.

- Lo siento luna, creo que esto no salió como yo quería, perdon... -

- No te preocupes, para mi estuvo excelente -

- ¿Excelente? -

- Digamos que estuve cerca de ti y sola contigo, además conseguí a tres amigos más -

Crack.

- Hermione, Fred... ¿Porqué están mojados? -

- Pues Fred decidió que sería divertido tirarme al agua derepente -

- ¿Agua? ¿A dónde fueron hermano? -

- La lleve de día de campo a un lago, y ella tenía calor -

- Claro y tu muy caballeroso me ayudaste a quitármelo -

- ¡Claro! Ven, hermano, Luna, yo soy un caballero... Y por su puesto si te quieres quitar alguna otra cosa nada mas dímelo y con gusto te ayudaré -

- ¡WEASLEY! -

- Ya, ya, solo bromeaba -

- Díganme que iremos a comer algo en la siguiente parte de la cita me muero de hambre -

- Si yo igual, séquense para poder irnos -

- ¿Ustedes no comieron? -

- No, fuimos a una cueva... -

- ... En donde encontramos a esta hermosura -

- Luna eso es es es -

- Una gomita, una azúcar, y una chocolatita -

- Luna no puedes quedártelo, es peligroso -

- Déjala que se lo quede, además George se lo regaló -

- No fue así las encontramos, y también le dije que es peligroso -

- Pues yo creo que están bonitos y Luna debe de conservarlos -

- Gracias Fred -


End file.
